Welcome to Rehab
by XoXSea-wolfXoX
Summary: *It's Back :D * With Tyro Dead the pack find themselves more alone than ever. But not everyone is happy with the idea of working for SHIELD as loyalties are tested they must pull together or crumble at the feet of old enemies. T for mild violence and mild romantic scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - Rising Shadows

**Yay we're all done ! No more charries please we're sitting at an almighty 11 (3 are me )**

**Chapter 1 - Rising Shadows **

* * *

**December 23rd 10:27pm 'Красная Долина' Northern Russia **

_Izabelle glimpsed to her left "Ready ?"She asked as she looked down over the railings at the party on the marble floor below .The corners of her lips curling up slightly as the rest of the group nodded among themselves .Lifting her hand to brush against the small flesh coloured communicator in her left ear she turned its volume up slightly so she'd be able to hear Tyro's commands over the noise of the party_

_' You have exactly 33 minutes to get this done and over with , when you get down there split up and get to work .And don't get caught out , watch the time too , I expect you to start blocking the exits as soon as you get down there , don't make it obvious though , start with windows and the smaller doors .At 10:58 Wolf make a toast , keep their attention , the power is due to go down at exactly 11pm so Storm you need to have the main doors shut and locked by 10:59 .Once you've done that sink back to the edge of the room and wait for my que .Midnight ,Shadow you two stay near the back , make small talk with anyone looking to leave , we need to keep them all in the building .Don't let anyone out easily , if they make it through the doors go after them and do what needs to be done in a discreet manner. I have JayBird and Enigma up in the rafters The rest of you know your orders now get to work !' Tyro's words hissed into the groups ear pieces making them shudder .Hayley's eyes glimpsing up at the two pack members sat crouched on the large wooden stone beams that ran across the ceilings , hidden away from the people on the floor below ,their jet back clothing making them blend into the ceilings dark shadows . _

_The group of 6 made their way down the grand stairs that spiralled down onto the hall below .Splitting up three went to go and grab trays to complete their servant's dress up .Making their way between the crowds one hand held the tray offering it to anyone they passed while their other hand roamed freely , grabbing any thing of value that came within reach .As the evening progressed their efforts became greater , Izabelle 'tripped' and fell to the floor , her tray clattering across the floor .A kind older woman rushed over and helped her get up , Izabelle's hand gripped her wrist as she stood up "спасибо "She smiled as she bent down to pick up the tray again before disappearing once more .Glimpsing at the lady's gold watch in her palm 10:51 ._

_Meanwhile Charlotte was busy socializing , posing as the daughter of a late rich count that was well known among the party . It wasn't long before she had pried all the information she needed .Looking at her own watch she started to head towards the back of the room where the main doors were .Glimpsing at her watch then out at the night her eyes scanned the darkness , the hair on the back of her neck standing up as she thought she saw glimpses of people moving around in the darkness ."Can I have your attention please ."The *tinging noise of metal against glass brought her attention back as she looked over to where Izabelle had taken the stage ._

_Erin and William stood near the back , eyes scanning the crowds for anyone considering leaving .Making her way over to one older gentleman who looked exhausted as he made his way towards the doors she began to try and talk to him , talking about whatever she could think of to make him stay .William watched his twin sister carefully as his eyes flicked from person to person , his eyes fixing on Charlotte as her body tensed slightly .Seeing her relax he shook his head his eyes watching Erin once more , his focus staying on her and the older man she was speaking to until Izabelles voice silenced the room dragging everyones attention towards her .Moving swifting through the crowds he took Erins wrist , nodding in understanding she followed him , moving themselves out of the way of the crowds ._

_Wisp and Feline stood at Tyro's sides , the remaining members of the pack moving about behind them ."On my que ."Tyro muttered under his breath "Three , two , one ...Showtime ."The older boy chuckled in a sinister tone .Wisp shook his head his body swiftly changing into his owl form as his long white wings lifted him off the ground .Feline slunk down into her cat form , jumping up onto the banister to get the best view .The whole room suddenly fell into darkness "Enigma ."Tyro called as he lept over the banister dropping down into the form of a sleek black lion , his blood stained fangs glowing in the Flames Enigma had created ._

_"Thank you all for coming ."Tyro laughed as he padded onto the stage , Wolf quickly retreating as he appeared ."As you may have already guessed you will not be leaving here tonight .My minions have been feeding apon your pockets for most of the night as it is , no point getting blood on it when you can steal it from straight under unsuspecting victims like yourselves ."There was a sudden gasp as people checked their jewellery and pockets to find their valuables gone ."And soon my pack shall feed apon you ."_

_"But why ?"It was a middle aged man who spoke out , unphased by this boy(now lion)'s threats he strode through the crowd towards Tyro ._

_"Why ? Why ?"Tyro tossed his mane laughing at the very question ."Because , this world is full of people who reject our kind , who'd lock us away and use us as experiments ?!"Tyro spat turning his back to the man ._

_"Tell me , would you not want revenge ?"_

* * *

**_Accepted characters! No longer accepting !_**

**_Name-Codename-animal form - gender - age - other power- owner_**

_Jayson Ryan Carli -Jaybird- __large brown Husky x Doberman - Male - 17 - Can pull on Emotions - XoXSea-wolfXoX_

_____Izabelle Scarlett Amelia Grainzky - Wolf - unnamed winged canine creature - female -______16 - ______Telepathy - XoXSea-wolfXoX_

_____Tyro - king Butthole ! :3 I dont like him ok ? - Lion - male - 18 - we dont know ...- me ! _

_____Haley Jae- Enigma - black panther - female - 14 - Fire bending - CircleLogicWorksBecause_

_____Erin Marie James **-** Midnight - Black Panther - female - 15 - Fear manipulation - pinky-the-assassin_

_____William Andrew James - Shadow - Black wolf -male -15- energy manipulation - ______pinky-the-assassin_

_____Charlotte Rachelle Chase - Storm - Cheetah - Electrokinesis - female -17 Storm229_

_____Collin Zuriel Oriville- Wisp - Owl - creates Mirages - male - 17 - ______CircleLogicWorksBecause_

___________Tonia Heart- Feline - Feline Physiology - Phase through solid objects* - Female - 16 - El' Caliente_

___________Scarlett Erin Todd - Death - wolf - death and insanity with one glance *- female - 16 - TheOnlyOneEv_

___________Spike Addams - Prodigy - Puppy -Electrokinesis - male - 11 - Sexxy Malfoy_

___________* I may edit this slightly to help me write it abit easier _

___________and of course his highness Tyro ! Who I shall kill ...soon ...dont tell him ! _


	2. Chapter 2 - End of an Era

very brief chapter , its bad but its only to tie us over to the next big chapter ok ? :)

Tried to keep violence to a minimum ok ?And I tried to stick to character profiles :P

If your confused by names at any point all the names will be at the bottom on each chapter :P

* * *

**Chapter 2 - End of a era**

_"Finish them !"Tyro roared , the man who had challenged him laying at his paws , blood trickling down his pale , lifeless face and puddling around him .Kicking the body out of his way with one swipe of his huge black paw Tyro sat back watching his pack make light work of the mass collection of humans ._

_JayBird and Enigma where the first to appear , leaping down from above. The force of landing alone was enough to take a smaller group down to the floor making them easy pickings , a single slice across the throat was all it took .Snarling the two began to stalk a slightly bigger group that consisted of mainly screaming woman and their husbands .Shadow and Midnight lowered their bodies down in the shadows making them invisible to the humans as JayBird forced them back into a trap ._

_Meanwhile Storm , Wisp and Death where picking off the strays that had tried to flee through the already locked exits .Sinkings his talons into the back of the head of a middle aged man Wisp couldn't help but feel slightly sorry as victim after victim fell to the ground for no reason exept Tyro's evergrowing greed ._

_Death didnt take long to polish off a pair of screaming woman who had tried to hide upstairs , her sensitive nose locating them the second they left the main hall ._

_Between the pack it took only ten minutes to execute the entire party ."Lets get a move on !" Tyro shouted impatiently .Feline rolled her eyes 'so impatient' she mentally cursed as she watched Wolf pad up the stairs towards them ._

_"Sire ."She bowed stretching one long white leg out she tucked the other beneath her lowering herself down ."We have completed the mission , but there is cause for concern ."_

_Tyro raised an eyebrow as Death padded over licking her bloodied lips , mimicking Wolf's bow she sat next to her "There is no noise outside ."_

_"And ?"Tyro looked puzzled as to why they found this 'of concern'_

_"They weren't exactly quiet sir ."Midnight and Shadow said in sink as they padded up taking their spots besides the two wolves , closely followed by Jaybird , storm , Enigma and Wisp ._

_"Someone should've heard , yet there is no one outside ."Wolf continued sitting upright , her harness giggling as she moved ._

_"Stop being so paranoid !" Tyro hissed as he stood up pushing past the group , knocking Wolf and Storm over as he did so . Quickly trotting to catch up with the rest of the group she glanced over her shoulder at Prodigy running along to try and keep up , she smiled slightly , slowing her stride to match his speed ._

_"We are led by an ignorant prick "Wisp cursed to himself as he landed on Wolf's back , using her as a free ride ._

_"Try telling him that ."Wolf giggled slightly watching as Midnight and Shadow changed forms to unlock the doors once more ."Come on we better catch up ."Leaning over she grabbed the puppy's scruff and lifted him off the ground breaking into a smooth canter until she has alongside Storm ._

_Tyro shoved Midnight out of his way as he walked through the doors , Feline walking along side him , arm linked with his .The whole pack (minus Tyro and Feline) froze suddenly , their senses on high alert ,"Tyro !" Wolf shouted suddenly as she felt a sharp pain in her side , looking down her vision became blurred and distorted .Her knees buckled beneath her suddenly , grabbing onto Jayson as she fell , dragging him down with her collapsing against the fresh layer of snow ._

_Seeing Izabelle fall the rest of the pack scattered quickly , Storm was next to fall , reaching up to where she could feel the pain she yanked the object out .Dropping the dart , she fell beside it , striking out with her long legs as she felt herself loose conciousness .Her vision failing she lifted her head slightly seeing the rest of the pack fall around her , first the twins Shadow and Midnight then Death and Enigma followed by Prodigy and Wisp until only Feline and Tyro remained standing .Tyro stood growling , managing to dodge the first dart shot at him but faltered briefly meaning the second dart hit him , sinking itself into his shoulder he stumbled around for a moment before falling over narrowly missing squishing Feline as he hit the floor with a thud ..._

* * *

_Dun dun dun ! Yeah I know crappy chapter but its just something to take us onto the next main chapter :P _

_Characters_

_name - code name - animal form - gender - age - power - owner _

Jayson Ryan Carli -Jaybird- large brown Husky x Doberman - Male - 17 - Can pull on Emotions - XoXSea-wolfXoX

Izabelle Scarlett Amelia Grainzky - Wolf - unnamed winged canine creature - female -16 - Telepathy - XoXSea-wolfXoX

Tyro - king Butthole ! :3 I dont like him ok ? - Lion - male - 18 - we dont know ...- me !

Haley Jae- Enigma - black panther - female - 14 - Fire bending - CircleLogicWorksBecause

Erin Marie James - Midnight - Black Panther - female - 15 - Fear manipulation - pinky-the-assassin

William Andrew James - Shadow - Black wolf -male -15- energy manipulation - pinky-the-assassin

Charlotte Rachelle Chase - Storm - Cheetah - Electrokinesis - female -17 Storm229

Collin Zuriel Oriville- Wisp - Owl - creates Mirages - male - 17 - CircleLogicWorksBecause

Tonia Heart- Feline - Feline Physiology - Phase through solid objects* - Female - 16 - El' Caliente

Scarlett Erin Todd - Death - wolf - death and insanity with one glance *- female - 16 - TheOnlyOneEv

Spike Addams - Prodigy - Puppy -Electrokinesis - male - 11 - Sexxy Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3 - Choices

_Big chapter yay ! Aiming for 2 thousand words ...this could be fun !I'l try half and half but the girls seem to steal the limelight I'm affraid ! Also its time for people to start thinking of pairings ! Review your most wanted couple and that'll be the first one I work on ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Choices **

*tick...tick...tick * Jayson groaned as he lifted his head , his ears where ringing as he pushed himself up into a sitting position .He looked around the room , it was dull , the walls made of a greyed stone , except along one side , one wall was made of a thick mesh looking out at an equally dull hallway ."Where are we? "Jay's head shot to one side as he heard a familiar voice .Dotted in the various beds around him were William , Collin , Spike and much to his pleasure Tyro .

"No idea ."Jay sighed leaning against the wall "Looks like a prison if you ask me ."He added scratching his head as he looked through the mesh again .There was a clock , 3:43 , weather it was morning of afternoon he wasn't sure , there where no windows just dull grey-ness .

"This is all your lots fault you know ."Tyro said growled standing upright .

"Shut up Tyro ."Jay muttered rolling his eyes as he sat down looking out through the mesh .

"If this is anyones fault its yours ."William added sitting on one of the beds , Spike sat next to him .

"How is this my fault now ? You lot where supposed to check for danger ?!"Tyro shot back at William .

"Because we tried but you where too pig headed to listen to our warnings !" William stood up confronting the older boy .

"Oh yes the , its too quiet thing again is it ?!"

"Your an ass Tyro , you really are ."

"How dare you ! Know your place ! And that goes for all of you ."Tyro snarled

"Drop it Tyro , your wasting your breath ."Jay called from his spot sat by the mesh .

"No I will not Drop it !" Tyro grabbed Jays collar and yanked him to his feet .

Jay scrambled to his feet twisting around to face the brown haired boy"I said enough !" he shouted slamming him against the wall , sending bits of dust up into the air .Jay held him there for a moment before letting him go .Turning his back to Tyro Jay walked back to where he'd been sitting and sat down once more .

Tyro stood shocked for a moment , taking a deep breath he calmed himself ."After all I've done for you , all of you , this is how you repay me ?"

"All you've done for us ? "William asked raising an eyebrow .

"Taking you in off the streets , away from your so called families that would've sold you off to the first lab that offered .I showed you freedom , I ..."tyro was cut short .

"You used us to get what you wanted , not caring about who you lost in the process , you have blood on your hands Tyro ."William added looking over Spikes shoulder to look at Tyro .

"We all do Will ."Jay sighed resting his hand against the mesh .There was a pause before anyone spoke again "Someones coming ."Jay said looking over his shoulder at the others before standing up stepping back to join the group ; except Tyro who was sat sulking like a five-year-old in the corner .

"Your awake then ? You lot've been out over a day , we where starting to worry we'd killed you ."There was a group of men , all older than any of the pack members stood by the door looking through the mesh at them .

"Where is my sister and the rest of the girls ?"William asked , a slight growl slipping into his tone as he spoke .

"Their all fine , they woke up hours ago , alive and kicking , literally , kicking the hell out of each other ."One of the men replied opening the gate "follow us and no funny business ."He added opening the gate .

Spike walked out first , not phased by any of it .William followed reluctantly , sticking close to the young boy infront of him ."You coming Tyro ?"Jay called over his shoulder as he strode out of the cell with the others .Holding in a snigger as Tyro was dragged backwards out of the cell by two huge great men .

* * *

**Meanwhile in the girls cell **

**(Warning contains Izabelle acting abit ...cough cough ...very oddly , yeah all will be revealed later .)**

_Erin blinked , looking up at the dull grey ceiling she groaned as she sat upright ."I feel like I've been hit by a bus ..."She cursed rubbing her temples , pushing her black hair out of her eyes she looked around , everyone else was still out , minus Izabelle who was poking the mesh wall trying to find away out ."What happened ?"Erin asked standing up , wobbling about for a moment she stuck her hand out , her palm touching the cool stone wall to help her keep upright ._

_"We've been taken hostage by some stange being ."Izzy replied , the last letters of each word rolling with her accent .She was tired , Erin knew that Izzy's accent only came apparent when she was tired ._

_"Are you ok ?"_

_"Feck knows ."Izzy replied , the mesh rattling as she looked at it .She paused her head leaning forwards to look out down the corridor that lead off left ."Someones coming ."She whispered , her head turning as Charlotte and Tonia started to stir "Wake up the nobal apprentinc-ment-y ...aww ...feck that , I love you all my pinky fuzzy dinorawrs ! ."Izzy Grinned , swaying about like a small child .Erin nodded and slowly walked over to where the rest of the girls where waking , edging over slowly she stopped , reaching out her arm as far as she could , poking Tonia's shoulder before running away as Tonia sprung into ..what could be described ...as half into action .She ended up on the floor groaning , waking the others up in the process ._

_"Mission accomplished ."Erin said proudly as she stood next to Izabelle ._

_"I see your all , somewhat awake ?"A woman said standing opposite Izabelle on the other side of the mesh ._

_"Depends what you mean you strange fiend ! ."Izabelle stood up looking at the woman ."So you going to tell us why you've kidnapped us or are we going to have to work it out for ourselves using spoons and tadpoles? "_

_"Ok ...My name is Agent Hill , you are at SHEILD ."_

_"who or what da feck is Sheild ?"Izzy replied , looking far from impressed .Erin grinned slightly as she watched Izzy be her usual self around people she didnt know , which was basically , a pain in the ass , although she was acting alot stranger than usual .Tonia ,Charlotte , Haley and Scarlett came over to watch next to Erin ._

_"How long do you think she'll last this time ?"Haley said looking at the others ._

_"I'l give it a day at a push ."Scarlett giggled ._

_Meanwhile Agent hill had started explaining the concept of the organization with little success ."I swear you can actually see the words going straight through her ."_

_"I did not get a word you just said ..."Izzy admitted ."But fine , Take me to your leada young worlock !" Izzy said throwing her arms about in a somewhat drunk manner .Getting her her feet she stumbled about , arms and legs going in all different directions ."You ashhole , you have enchanted me wid some sport of shell ! "She announced very loudly as she stumbled around before hugging Tonia ."I no youf and I have neva seen eye to ear but I loaf you Tony ."_

_"1) its Tonia 2 ) loaf me ? and 3) get the hell off me !"Tonia growled trying to push IZabelle away with little success as the other girl clung onto her ."A little help please?! " Tonia yelled trying desperately to get Izabelle off of her ._

_"Ok Iz , I think thats enough hugging don't you ?"Charlotte grabbed one arm while Haley and Scarlett grabbed her other arm and between them managed to pry the now bewildered blonde off the other girl ._

_"Take that one to Medical ."Hill ordered a group of men pointing at Izabelle ."The rest of you please follow me ."Izabelle was scooped up between three men who carried her away , cursing at them in harsh Russian , from what the others could pick out she was shouting something about sheep and karma ."  
_

_"I'm not going to even ask what the hell is wrong with her."Tonia said smoothing her clothing down as she followed Hill and the others down the corridor .They stayed close to each other as they where lead into a large room , it was again dull and made of stone but was much more open and better furnished with a few windows dotted around the place ._

_"Come , sit down ."Hill said leading them over to the desk at the end of the room ."The rest of your group , minus your slightly delusional friend will be in in a moment ."She said showing them to the seats already placed out around the desk .Scarlett sat down first , taking the seat at the end , crossing her leg over she gazed out of the window ._

_"We're not in Russia anymore I can tell you that ."The rest of the girls moved over to the window , it was just after mid-day judging by the suns positioning .There was none of the usual snow either , the window looked down over a collection of smaller buildings , people walking between them , some armed with guns others with mass piles of paper work ._

_"Then where the hell are we ?"Erin asked watching as the people below walked around bare-armed , several even had tans , a very rare thing where they came from .Back home they would be lucky to be warm enough with a t-shirt , jumper and a coat and that was the thickest skinned of them , which was why they spent alot of time in animal form ,using their thick fur pelts to keep them warm in the harsh climate ._

_"Guys !" William was the first to rush over , Hugging his sister tightly ._

_"Will...need...to...breath!"She gasped as he let go of her ._

_"Are you alright ?"He asked looking her over ._

_"Yeah we're all fine , well , apart from Izabelle ."She faltered ._

_"Whats wrong with Izzy ?"Jayson said walking over ._

_"She declared her 'loaf' for Tonia and was stumbling around shouting random crap about god knows what ."Scarlett added from her seat ._

_"It was quite uncomfortable ."Tonia snorted , sitting down in the seat next to Scarlett ._

_"If you'd all sit down please , Director Fury will see you now ."Hill said as she returned looking at the group , half gathered by the window , the rest scattered about the muttered among themselves before finally sitting down so that there was only two seats left , one on the opposite side of the desk to them , the other on the far end next to Tyro._

_The door hissed as it slid open , its mechanics obviously in need of some TLC .The group fell silent as the watched a man enter , he was tall , dark skinned and the thing that caught their attention most , was the eyepatch over one eye .No one said a word as he moved across the room , pulling the chair on the other side of the desk back ,before sitting down .Spike looked at the others , they where all starting to tense , they could sense something about him , a sense of authority and power that was much greater than any of them or even all of them put together for that matter .Turning his attention back to the facing them Spike listened for the group as they all one by one , most without realising took a deep breath as the man began to speak ._

_"It's time to chose ."_

* * *

Name - Codename - animal form - gender - age - extra power - owner .

Jayson Ryan Carli -Jaybird- large brown Husky x Doberman - Male - 17 - Can pull on Emotions - XoXSea-wolfXoX

Izabelle Scarlett Amelia Grainzky - Wolf - unnamed winged canine creature - female -16 - Telepathy - XoXSea-wolfXoX

Tyro - king Butthole ! :3 I dont like him ok ? - Lion - male - 18 - we dont know ...- me !

Haley Jae- Enigma - black panther - female - 14 - Fire bending - CircleLogicWorksBecause

Erin Marie James - Midnight - Black Panther - female - 15 - Fear manipulation - pinky-the-assassin

William Andrew James - Shadow - Black wolf -male -15- energy manipulation - pinky-the-assassin

Charlotte Rachelle Chase - Storm - Cheetah - Electrokinesis - female -17 Storm229

Collin Zuriel Oriville- Wisp - Owl - creates Mirages - male - 17 - CircleLogicWorksBecause

Tonia Heart- Feline - Feline Physiology - Phase through solid objects* - Female - 16 - El' Caliente

Scarlett Erin Todd - Death - wolf - death and insanity with one glance *- female - 16 - TheOnlyOneEv

Spike Addams - Prodigy - Puppy -Electrokinesis - male - 11 - Sexxy Malfoy

* * *

_BOOM ! 2000 words oh yeah and all by midnight newyears eve ! Hope you guys like and remember start thinking about any future pairings , i have a few ideas but no telling yet !_


	4. Chapter 4 - Loyalties

_IMPORTANT Writers note(affects updates!) : Ok so I might as well tell you the whole story so here it is ; two months ago I had a bad fall out riding and and dislocated my shoulder after my hand got trapped because of the way I left the saddle but landed on the same shoulder meaning the force shoved it back in .I was off for a week and as result lost muscle tone but no serious damage , three days ago I was carrying a bag of horse feed and my shoulder dropped as the muscles and ligaments gave way .That is when we realised how serious my injury was , since then my collar-bone has started to rotate downwards which is either causing or being caused by my shoulder .Updates will slow because of this , I'm taking strong painkillers which do make me drowsy (and often knock me out completely for the good part of a couple of hours) yeah that's it , long chapter though , I managed to keep myself awake to write this and believe me it's really something ;)_

* * *

Ok a little time skip here , a few weeks after the group reluctantly agreed to join SHIELD they start their training , loyalties are trusted as Tyro begins to feel over powered by his pack .

Rooms -

Room 1 - Jayson & William

Room 2 - Haley and Erin

Room 3 - Charlotte and Izabelle

Room 4 - Collin and Spike

Room 5 - Tonia and Scarlett

Room 6 - Tyro and his ego

Handlers -

Jayson & William - Agent Smith

Haley & Erin - Agent James

Charlotte & Izabelle- Agent Lewis

Collin & Spike - Agent Jones

Tonia & Scarlett - Agent Martin

Tyro -

* * *

**Room 1 - Jayson Ryan Carli and William Andrew James / JayBird & Shadow**

_Jay through the tennis ball up in the air , hitting the ceiling in fell down once more , landing neatly in his palm as he repeated the exercise over and over unable to sleep ."You know after the fifth time that starts to get a little annoying ."William said opening one eyes looking at the dark-haired boy in the bed across the room from him ._

_"Sorry ."Jay said tucking the ball under his bed once more ._

_"Can't sleep ?"_

_"No , you ?"_

_"Me neither "_

_"Feels weird not being with the rest of the pack ."Jay admitted sitting upright , bringing his legs up underneath him so that he sat cross-legged ."Being in the pack all these years , being here , its made me think about things ."_

_"Things like what ? "William asked still laying on his bed ._

_"Tyro , what we've done with our lives .What we _could've _done .Don't tell me you've never imagined life without the pack , without Tyro forcing you to kill ."_

_"Oh yes , in a lab somewhere being cut open by scientists ."William said sarcastically ._

_"Ok there is that ."Jay nodded "but really , this could be our chance to turn things round , wipe our ledgers clean ."William sat up looking at Jay ."But it won't be easy , I know Tyro , better than most ."Jay sighed "he wont go down without a fight ."_

_"Time to take sides then ?"William half asked half informed Jay as he looked over at the door , it slid open , their handler Agent Smith stepped in ._

_"Get dressed and meet us down at the training hall in ten ."Agent Smith said before turning and leaving again ._

**_*LATER*_**

_The boys walked down the hall , dressed in the uniforms they'd been given .Turning they stepped into the elevator , having already gained the trust of Fury and the rest of the senior staff they had mostly free range of a lot of the base .Jay looked at the buttons pressing the one that took them down to the bottom floor where the training rooms where mostly based .They walked down to training room 4 , it was smaller than the rest and consisted of multiple sparing mats .Seeing their handlers hadn't yet arrived they walked over to the bench on the far side , taping their hands carefully , only taking looking up as they noticed the doors open ._

_"I see you've got the idea already , I'm need on the other side of base today so your going to have to practise by yourselves .Warm up then spar for a while , remember what we've talked about over the last few days and remember to try those new moves and techniques while you're at it ."Agent Smith informed them before again leaving the room ._

_The boys spent almost half an hour warming up , doing it slowly to give their heart rates a chance to increase slowly , to avoid any unnecessary outburst from their animal sides ."Ready ? "Jay asked positioning himself on the mat , bracing himself he watched William take his place .One by one they nodded , a sign they where ready to start .Jay struck first , aiming a k__ick at Williams Shoulder only for it to be blocked . Mimicking the move that he had just blocked Will landed a firm blow against the other boys collar-bone , knocking him off-balance .Seeing his chance he launched himself at Jay pinning him down , one knee against Jayson's breastbone , his hands pressed against the pale skin of his neck .Jay struggled , but seeing defeat tapped the floor , one...two...three times , William stood up right , offering his hand to Jay ."Rematch ?"He both grinned as they started to spar again ._

* * *

**AN** : These two seem to be pretty evenly matched , despite the slightly age gap I think these two will pair up and be the pranking duo later .Sparing wise their going to have an even amount of wins as they seem very similar physically :3 Tiz all .Right who's next ?

* * *

**Room 2 - Haley Jae & Erin Marie James / Enigma & Midnight**

_Both girls where already awake and dressed by the time Agent James walked in ."Good morning girls , we're in the firing range today ."The older blond woman smiled as they walked down the hallway ."Have either of you ever handled fire-arms before ?"She asked , both shook their heads ._

_"Tyro doesn't see the point , we used to carry other weapons though ."Erin said pulling her black hair back into a pony tail , her streaks standing out against the dark colours of the uniform she was wearing ._

_"Like ?"The agent asked as they all entered the elevator ._

_"Everyone had their preferences , we had knives mainly ."_

_"Combat or throwing ?"_

_"Both ."_

_"What else ?"_

_"Whips , although Izabelle used them more than the rest of us .They'd take so long to master that most of us gave up within a week ."Haley replied ."Then there was archery but no one really got the hang of that ."_

_"Don't forget Jay and Will with the slingshots ."Erin added grinning slightly at the thought ._

_"I tried to forget about that ."Haley rolled her eyes as the walked into the firing range._

_"You'll start with basic pistols ."Agent James said handing them both very basic looking guns ."You'll only be using pellets to start with , they'll go through the paper targets but they're not going to do any damage should you accidentally shoot someone ."The girls nodded as their handler started to teach them the basic skills ._

* * *

**_AN : _**_Short yes I know but I'm still getting used to these two .That is all I can say really .Moving on then...oh and we've already hit 1000 words and still with 7 more people to go !oh and Ping-pong , my assistant wishes to say hello , so much that she keeps sitting on the keyboard ! _

* * *

_**Room 3 : Charlotte Rachelle Chase & Izabelle Scarlett Amelia Grainzky / Storm & Wolf**  
_

_Charlotte looked across the room as she noticed her pack mate stir ."Oww ..."Izzy groaned sitting up "what happened ?"She asked looking around ._

_"They said yo had some sort of reaction to the drug they gave us to knock us out ."Char replied looking over at the blond girl ._

_"Oh god ."Izzy put her head in her hands "I didn't do anything stupid did i ?"_

_"You confessed your undieing love for Tonia and called one of the most senior members of SHIELD a young warlock before they had you dragged off to the medical bay .You've been out cold ever since ." _

_"Not much then .."Izzy muttered falling back on her bed again burying her face in the pillow .Char shook her head as she turned her attention back to the book she was reading .Looking briefly at the clock she decided to close it , folding her page over before she tucked it under her pillow .Grabbing the t-shirt and trousers she'd been given she took them into the bathroom to change .Putting her hair up into a high pony tail she looked at herself in the mirror , her face was fuller with more colour than she used to , she'd seen it in the others too , a few decent meals and some rest had done them all wonders .They were less tense and unpredictable then they had been ._

_Walking out of the bathroom she felt the corners of her lips curl up slightly at the sight of Izabelle , who had also dressed but was now asleep once more , passed out on her front , half hanging off the bed .__"Get Up Izzy , we've got lessons in half an hour and I want to grab some food before we get there ."she said putting one hand on the blond girls shoulder , shaking her slightly she stopped , noticing across the back of Izabelle's neck .From what she could see it was a burn of some sort "hmm ."Char muttered as she watched the girl grunt reluctantly and push herself up onto her feet ._

_"Come on ."Charlotte said as she started to Drag Izzy out of the room down towards the mess hall ._

* * *

_**AN** : Again short but I'm starting to like this combo , not romantically but as friends , two people with trust issues might be what each other needs :) 1500 words and 5 to go ! aiming for 2500 maybe ? or as close as we can get ._

* * *

**Room 4 - Collin Zuriel Oriville & Spike Adams / Wisp & Prodigy **

_"Where are we going ?"Spike asked as he trotted along side Collin down the hallway ._

_"To lessons ."Collin replied , looking straight ahead as he tried to recall the path Agent Jones had told him .There where limited signs which didn't help , and Spike yapping along at his heels was just adding to his confusion .Finally stopping he walked into one of the rooms , it was set out like a classroom with desks and chairs placed out neatly on one side of the room with a large teachers desk and smartboard opposite ._

_"Sit ."Came a voice from by the window .It was their handler , Agent Jones , an older man with dark brown hair although it was starting to grey with age ."Your early so I suggest you pick your seats and familiarize yourself with this room , you'll be spending a lot of time in here ."He added looking out of the window "I'l be back in ten ."_

_Spike decided on a seat near the front where he could see the teacher and yet still be close to the group .Collin took the seat next to him , feeling a need to be close to the younger boy to protect him ."Collin ?"Spike asked looking at him front his desk ._

_"Yes Spike ?"_

_"Why doesn't Tyro want to change ?"Spike asked._

_"Because , Tyro doesn't know anything else , he's been the leader of the pack for so many years its second nature to him ."Collin said looking at his desk , he knew all to well what would become of Tyro if he didn't start behaving soon , Tyro would do exactly the same to his own , so in a way he guessed it would be a fitting end .Shaking the thought out of his head he raised his hand slightly as Jayson and William walked in , having changed out of their sweaty work out clothes they had showered and put clean clothes on which was more clear in Jay's case as it meant his hair lay flat rather than its normal spiked up self ._

_Jay sat down near the back while William sat a few seats away .Neither said a word and instead sat looking around the classroom ._

* * *

**_AN: _**_yabba yabba yabba literally nothing to say now ...let's go ...fun time now ! not telling you what though :P _

* * *

**_Room 5 - Scarlett Erin Todd & Tonia Heart / Death & Feline_**

_The two girls where the next to walk in , having spent the morning in the firing range they hadn't bothered to change and had turned up in their uniforms .Scarlett whispered something to Tonia who nodded in agreement before taking a seat in front of Jayson , Scarlett taking the seat next to her .Scarlett looked over at Tonia , taking her pen and pad out of her desk she tore off a page and wrote on it ' are you over Tyro' she wrote , folding it up and passing it under the table to the girl next to her .Tonia unfolded the note and read it , biting her bottom lip she looked up thinking about what to write in return ._

_"Hey Babes ."Tyro mocked as he brushed past her , looking over her shoulder as she started to write something back .Before Tonia had a chance to reply Scarlett was pinning Tyro against the wall , her huge black paws pressing in against his collar bones .Tyro growled back but didn't attack ._

_"Put him down Scar .He's not worth it ."Tonia called over from her seat glaring at Tyro ._

_Scarlett let him go and sat down again ."Really Tonia he treats you like crap , why do you even bother with him ?"_

_"You see Scar boys are like hand bags , everyone wants that one in fashion and then after a while no one would be seen dead with it ."_

_"yeah ...no ...I really don't get that reference ."_

_"You know what , just never mind ."Tonia shook her head and said no more as the teach walked in ._

_"Tyro would you please sit down ?"The teacher asked looking at the boy ._

_"This is going to be fun ."Tonia wrote on the note and passed it back , Scarlett's lip curling up slightly as she read it ._

* * *

_**AN : **I don't know what to say about these two , to pair or not to pair that tiz the question .yay its king buttholes ..I mean Tyro's turn . 10 down 1 to go , lets finish this off with a bang shall we ? Literally maybe ;)So take us to the 2500 mark if you please Tyro !  
_

* * *

_**Room 6 - Tyro **  
_

_Tyro sat down after a while bored of the teacher shouting at him .Sitting down on the chair he shoved his feet up on the desk , not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying .He looked around the room , Izabelle and Charlotte had appeared after a while .Char sitting on one side of Jay and Izzy on the other .Neither even acknowledged him as they walked in and sat down .Tonia and Scarlett sat in the seats infront of him , passing notes between each other every now and them .Then there as Collin and Spike , he thought little of those two anyway neither of them was exactly impressive , the kid was too young to be of use and the older one barely spoke .Haley and Erin where near the front so he couldn't see them anyway but it still annoyed him that none of them where paying him any attention ._

_The lesson dragged by , something about what SHIELD works for and what they'd be doing and all that crap , none of it was any interest to him .When the lesson finally ended everyone gathered their new books and pens and left .Tyro shot to his feet going over to the rest of them ."Well that was boring ."He announced loudly._

_"Yeah what ever Tyro ."Jay rolled his eyes as he walked past ."Hey guys anyone want to come down to the training room for some late night sparing ?"Jay asked .They all nodded and went off in the direction of the elevators .They split in to two groups of five to get in the elevators ._

_Stepping out they spread out around the room .Tyro followed in an elevator by himself , making a quick detour as he did so before walking into the training room ._

_No one had started sparing yet and where mostly sat around chatting and wrapping hands .Tyro slipped in among the group without being noticed , he watched as William and Haley where first to start to spar , everyone else watched , making a comment now and then ._

_"So who wants to spar with me?"Tyro asked once they'd finished .Everyone looked at each other before someones said anything ._

_"I will ."Izabelle said walking over to the mats "That's if you're not scared about being beaten by a girl ."She mocked ._

_"Bring it on ."Tyro grinned evilly as he walked over .They nodded to start and within seconds they where laying into each other , landing kick after kick .Izzy growled as she was knocked backwards onto the floor ."I'm going to enjoy this" He whispered as he pinned her down , her eyes widened as she realised what he meant , something hard against her chest .Trying to get free she felt it press further into her chest *click* she heard the click of the safety ._

_"Tyro ?"Jay took a few steps towards them ._

_"Don't come any closer ."The older boy snarled showing his fangs to Jay .Ignoring the warning jay walked over , his back to the rest of the group which had now fallen silent ."I said don't...come...any...closer."Jay growled at Tyro's warning knowing something was wrong .Jay gasped as he saw it , but before he could warn the others he felt pain slice through his chest .He dropped to the ground with a thud , seeing the blood pool around before his eyes ._

_"JAYSON!"Izabelle screamed but it was little use as Tyro fired again hitting her in the shoulder the force alone knocking her over backwards .Laying on the floor she closed her eyes as Tyro fired more rounds than she could count before the room fell silent .Opening her eyes once more she could see 2 others on the floor , one she noticed was William , Erin screaming for him at the back of the room , being held back by Scarlett and Haley. Next to him was Jayson , laying motionless in his own blood ."Jay wake up ."Izzy whispered , tears running down her cheeks as she looked onto the last fallen figure , he was tall , at first she thought it was Collin but then realised otherwise .It was Tyro , dead , a single bullet hole between the eyes , he would've died instantly , a death to nice for the likes of him but still ._

_Tyro was dead ..._

* * *

_*Claps like a demented seal *Alright folks lets have a little game shall we ? Who dun it ? Who killed Tyro (he didn't kill himself !) And where did Tyro get the gun ?!_

_And omg 3000 words ! Haha all these painkillers are going to my head , I've lost it ..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Just The Beginning

Hiya guys ! So I've been gone along time I know but ALOT has happened, and I'm writing this as I wait to go to the doctors about a possible appendicitis case :( So it isn't Beta-read I know but I can safely say my grammer and punctuation has improved (See the * to mark where my old writing style ends and my new one starts :3) Story ideas, review are welcome but please no crit, I'm having a hard time at the moment and this is the only thing keeping my mind off the pain..

* * *

The room was silent as the remaining pack members sat on various chairs dotted around the room , no one dared to speak or even move as they waited for news of their fellow packmates .Erin sat on the end of the sofa next to Charlotte who had one arm around her trying to comfort the younger girl , Char sighed looking at the others , none of them had eaten or slept properly since the shooting , every so often one of them would doze off only to be quickly awakened by nightmares of the event .A soft knocking at the door suddenly startled the group , Tonia and Scarlett leaping to their feet as the door was pushed open."urm ..."It was a boy , older than most of them he was fairly tall with short yet shaggy hair that kept falling over his eyes "I thought I should maybe bring you guys some food ."He said not sounding all too confident as he put a tray of various foods down on the coffee table before making a hasty retreat for the door .

"Wait ."Char called after him standing up ."Thanks ."She added walking over to him .

"Its ok , Its the least I could do .After all I know how it feels to be in your position ."He replied looking at the door , a sad tone in his voice .

"Whats your name ?"Char asked leaning against the wall .

"Andrew , but most people around here call me Rocca ."

"Nice to meet your Rocca .I'm Charlotte .The rest of the pack is over there ,although maybe its best you meet them when their in a slightly better mood .Its hit them all hard ."

"I can imagine , having your leader turn on you like that ."

"Yeah , well , he's gone now ."

"Who shot him ?They said none of you guys had a gun or any other weapons on you ."

"No one knows , we all owe them our lives though ."

"Is there anything else you guys need , its just I need to get back to see to the horses ."Rocca asked .

"Nah We'll be ok ."Char replied moving back to the sofa .

"I hope they get better soon , and give my love to Izabelle ."He said and disappeared .

"How does he know Izzy ?"Erin asked looking as char moved over to her once again .

Everyone else shrugged and went back to eating or sleeping .

* * *

"William and Izabelle are awake , you can see them now but remember they need rest .Jayson is still too unstable to be seen at the moment though."The doctor said showing the group through to the room in which William and Izabelle shared , Izzy had one side of the room which William the other .Izzy sat upright , her shoulder and chest bandaged heavily , making her unable to move her right arm or shoulder .William had a similar bandage around his stomach , which was covered by his blanket .

***The group entered the room silently, the nursing staff quickly removing themselves from the area. Izabelle lifted her head slightly, her eyes flashing between animal and human as she fought to keep control of herself. Char looked over at her friend, nodding in a silent agreement to give the younger girl space she quickly herded the other pack members towards where William was now propped upright in his bed. "How you feeling ?" Erin asked sitting on the edge of her brothers bed.

"Like I was shot."William smiled slightly wrapping an arm around his sisters' shoulder and pulling her close.

"At least your sense of humour seems to have gone unharmed."Char smiled "Hey I'm going to go see if Izzy's Ok."She added before striding off to the other side of the room to where Izzy was laying with her back to the rest of the group.

William looked slightly confused "Izzy? What happened to her? And where's Jay and Tyro ?"He asked looking around the group for answers.

"Will."Scarlett was the one who dared to speak, sighing she looked over at where Charlotte was stood next to Izzy's almost completely motionless body. "Tyro shot them."She paused briefly looking at the horror on the boys face. "Izzy's in pretty bad shape, she's been in and out of surgery ever since the incident."

The rest of the group where silent, each one looking more physically drained than the next. Little Spike was having to lean against Collin to keep himself upright while Tonia and Hayley shared the seat next to Williams bed, Hayley's eyes rolling about in their sockets as she swayed about narrowly avoiding falling off the edge on multiple occasions.

* * *

"You Ok Iz ?" Charlotte sat standing next to her friend.

"This is my Fault. I should've known Char, I missed all the signs and for that one of my packmates is in a coma while another ends up here. I should've stopped him.."Izzy was cut off as Charlotte put a hand on her arm.

"Stop it."

"Huh?"

"Stop beating yourself up Izabelle, you couldn't of done anything. And think, what if you'd died then what? This pack needs you Izzy and we'd be lost without you."

"She's right." izzy jumped slightly as she felt someone else come up behind her. "You brought us together, gave us hope when we needed it most."Spike smiled as he came round to sit on the bed next to Char. Izzy looked at the young boy, his short hair still managing to fall infront of his eyes as he crossed his legs across the bed and began to fiddle with the remote control attached to the bed.

"I just hope Jayson's Ok."Izzy sighed as the bed began to move, making Spike bolt off the bed.

* * *

AN : Ok so short yes and the next one will be set about a week later when Izzy and William are back up and jayson...Well I'l decide his fate soon :3

Pairings ! Ok So I have some idea's :

Izabelle & William ?

Jayson & Charlotte

Scarlett & Tonia ? (Never written anything like that but I can try XD )

Jayson & Hayley ?

Any idea's/ wants / does not wants (amazing wording skills there )

Thank you , nice reviews welcome as I am in pain and slightly mad :D

**Name - Codename - animal form - gender - age - extra power - owner .**

Jayson Ryan Carli -Jaybird- large brown Husky x Doberman - Male - 17 - Can pull on Emotions - XoXSea-wolfXoX

Izabelle Scarlett Amelia Grainzky - Wolf - unnamed winged canine creature - female -16 - Telepathy - XoXSea-wolfXoX

Haley Jae- Enigma - black panther - female - 14 - Fire bending - CircleLogicWorksBecause

Erin Marie James - Midnight - Black Panther - female - 15 - Fear manipulation - pinky-the-assassin

William Andrew James - Shadow - Black wolf -male -15- energy manipulation - pinky-the-assassin

Charlotte Rachelle Chase - Storm - Cheetah - Electrokinesis - female -17 Storm229

Collin Zuriel Oriville- Wisp - Owl - creates Mirages - male - 17 - CircleLogicWorksBecause

Tonia Heart- Feline - Feline Physiology - Phase through solid objects* - Female - 16 - El' Caliente

Scarlett Erin Todd - Death - wolf - death and insanity with one glance *- female - 16 - TheOnlyOneEv

Spike Addams - Prodigy - Puppy -Electrokinesis - male - 11 - Sexxy Malfoy

**Tyro - king Butthole ! :3 I dont like him ok ? - Lion - male - 18 - we dont know ...- me !**

**Bold** - Dead

_Italics_ - MIA or No longer in use


	6. Chapter 6 - Silence

Listened to do much Black Veil Brides writing this ...Still in pain...Must keep writing ...

Ok so basically this is set a week after the last chapter, Jay is still critical while Izzy and William are recovering slowly..

* * *

**Izabelle Grainzky & William Andrew James - Wolf & Shadow**

The two wolves padded along the path behind the main buildings, still unable to partake in the rest of the packs training sessions they'd been given three weeks medical leave to spend as they pleased. Izzy walked with a partial limp as bandages still covered the majority of her shoulder and upper arm while William just had minimum dressing over the wound on his stomach. "I still can't get my head around it." Izzy sighed using her body language to communicate with the lowered his head slightly looking at the ground. No one had spoken of Tyro's death since back in the infirmary, as bad as he was he was still their alpha, like him or not they'd learned to tolerate the brute over years.

"We still have each other..."William took a moment to realise exactly what he had said before quickly changing his answer "Each other as in the pack...not like you and me..the pack and that .."Izzy rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a firm nudge with her muzzle before breaking into a short choppy trot, her stride uneven due to her shoulder but she seemed to not notice it as she glided along the path towards the 'gardens'.

The sun sat just above the horizon making the skies above a stunning golden colour. There was only but a few smallish clouds scattered across the sky that evening, with most of the unit away on missions or busy with duties it left the gardens deserted and peaceful; a rare bliss. Izabelle trotted through the flower beds, the occasional plant getting caught in her fur as she moved effortlessly among the flowers."Keep up Shadow!"Izzy barked as she leapt out from the flowers narrowly avoiding landing on the other wolf. The winged She-wolf growled playfully dropping into a crouch in front of him, her tale lashing back and forth behind her as Shadow matched her stance.

"Oh your on."Shadow winked as he dashed after her as they sped across the grass, their injuries unnoticeable as they pranced and jumped about playing..

* * *

** Spike Addams & Collin Zuriel Oriville - Prodigy & Wisp**

Spike gazed boredly out of the window of the classroom. He'd finish the test paper and sat watching the clouds drift past the falling sun, although nothing could ever beat the sight of the sun setting across the russian mountains that the pack had grown so used to over the past few years. Sighing his eyes cast down towards the gardens where Shadow and Wolf where play fighting among the grass.

Collin tapped his pen against his bottom lip, only two questions left. Thinking for a moment he finally put the pen back on the paper and continued to write down answers. He finished, flicking through the booklet twice more Collin finally closed it for good before looking around the room at the others. Spike looked bored out of his mind as the younger boy rested his head on one hand, gazing into space. Across from Spike Sat Tonia and Scarlett, he assumed both had finished as they now sat throwing playful, almost flirty looks at each other. Collin rolled his eyes, it hadn't taken Tonia long to get over Tyro but alas atleast she had someone who didn't treat her like crap now.

Collin let out a deep breath as he looked at the remaining two girl, Hayley, who looked rather blank as she stared down at the paper infront of her and Erin who had obviously given up on the paper and taken to writing on her hand instead.

"Five minutes left." The teacher called not even looking up from his desk at the front of the room.

Collin sank further down into his chair as he waited in silence, the faint glow of the setting sun casting vibrant orange and gold rays around the room giving it an almost magical feeling. The time dragged on, the ticking of the cloak being the only indication that time itself hadn't stopped.

"Time." A joint sigh of relief echoed around the room as the teacher picked up the papers piling them up in his arms before standing by the door. "Class dismissed."

* * *

**AN: Ok this is me playing with the relationship between these two, I may cut it out if people don't like it :P **

**Tonia Heart & Scarlett Erin Todd - Feline & Death**

Scarlett had never seen Tonia move so fast, the blond female had somehow managed to get up, leave her desk and disapear into the corridor in a matter of seconds leaving Scarlett having to jog to catch up with her friend. "Wait up Tonia! Scarlett called as she broke into a run.

"Yeah? "Tonia shot over her shoulder as she continued to stride off ahead of the other girl.

"Wait up!"

"Well hurry up then!"

Scarlett slowed down "Why are you being like this? " She growled slightly as she came to a complete stop.

"They know Scar. "Tonia sighed as she turned around.

"They know? Know what?" Scarlett asked puzzled.

"Not here, lets go back to our quarters first."

_XoXSea-WolfXoX-WelcomeToRehab-Avengers-WelcomeToRehab-XoXSea-WolfXoX-XoXSea-WolfXoX-Welcome To Rehab-Avenger-WelcomeToRehab-XoXSea-WolfXoX_

Tonia sat down on her bed instantly leaning down so that she could rest her head in her hands "What are we playing at?" She muttered through her hands as she felt Scarlett brush against her, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I could feel them looking at us, their eyes burning into our backs."

"Tonia please."Scarlett moved closer to the blond taking her hands away from her face and holding them in her own. "Just tell me what's wrong? Why are you being like this?

"I don't know, I guess it's just I'm so confused."

"Confused about what?" Scarlett asked lowering herself slightly to look Tonia in the eye. "Come on Tonia, we don't keep secrets from each other remember? You can trust me, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Scar. I'm just so confused about you, me, us. It feels like I'm playing with fire here, and I don't understand it. I guess I just don't what to lose you, I've heard the rumours about us and in a way I guess I want them to be true."

"What's to say they can't be ?"

"Because, what if it goes wrong, I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd pushed your away or hurt you like that."

* * *

**AN: Ok Stopping it there as I want opinions on where to take it from there ;) Reviews, Pm's I don't mind just give me some idea's. Should I keep them as just friends? Or are people interested in me (attempting) to take it further ?**

* * *

**Hayley Jae & Erin Marie James - Enigma & Shadow**

Erin looked at her watch, only five O'clock and yet it was already getting dark. Heading towards her twin brothers quarters her mind wandered with things she wanted to talk to him about that she hadn't had a chance to since he'd gotten out of the infirmary. Turning the corner she stood outside the door for a moment, thinking. Finally plucking up the courage she knocked, once, twice. No reply, which was odd she thought as she knocked a third time. "He's not in there."A voice from behind made Erin jump. "He left with Izabelle an hour or so ago."

"Oh.."Erin muttered turning around to look at the girl leant against the wall. Hayley nodded silently before standing upright again, smoothing her clothes down as she did so.

"Yeah. They where in the gardens somewhere, last I heard."

"Thanks Hayley. "Erin nodded looking around at the floor as the air around them seemed to fill with a thick sense of social awkwardness.

"Want to go find the others ?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**AN: ok so thats it for this chapter ! Yes Hayley and Erin didn't have much but alas they shall soon! Ok so the next chapter is Charlotte X Jayson centric :3 because I can X3 **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note !

Ok Sorry about not updating for a few days but I'm pretty busy now .

I'm working Friday through to Sunday so those days I normally come home and sleep, monday I normally sleep off too as I'm doing alot of hard work. Then tuesday I'm riding in the evening so I don't get back till late then Wedsnday and Thursday are my days off which I can normally get things done like writing or my artwork although i do spend a few hours with my horse these days :)

Ok so i've done first draft for the next chapter and I'm hoping it'll be up tonight providing I refrain from getting to distracted by the new CSI :3


End file.
